memories of my past, present and desired faith
by kitt1101
Summary: fruits basket and wild striker:hungry heart characters crossover.. kyou soma fell in love with her cousin, miyumi, who is in love with kyousuke kanou.. how will they sort out with their feeling with one another? who will be lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**memories of my past, present and desired faith**

disclaimer: Cross-over of character coming from different anime series and manga. I added some extra characters, and one of them is the lead of this story. Respectfully, I don't own them. thank you. waaaaaaaa…. enjoy!

this is my very first posted story.. so please enjoy! Ayos!

Chapter 1: seeking for something 

miyumi's POV

_been thinking of him.. only him.._

_my past.. my present, and my desired future.._

Inside the coffee shop-Sunday afternoon

"Hey Nat, Yumi, what do you want? It's my treat today." Miffy asked.

"I want a cappuccino." Natsumi replied.

"How about you, Yumi?"

I was staring blankly outside the window. My mind was wandering of somewhere. Remembering my past. I have lost my memory when I was very young.

Little by little, I feel drowsy. Before I totally close my eyes.. "HEY MIYUMI? WAKE UP!"

"Weh?"

"Miffy is asking you what drink you want.. my goodness gracious, bring yourself together yumi.." Natsumi said placing her head on her forehead as if she have a headache.

"Huh! Oh, yeah. I want a latte."

"Okay." Miffy walked towards the counter to order and pay the drinks.

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey Yumi, I was wondering if..?" Nat asked worried about me.

"I'm alright. Don't worry." I simply replied.

"Didn't you get a nice sleep last night?'" Nat asked again but this time she's really sick worried.

"Well yeah. And now, it's just----I really don't know what's with me..."

Returning towards our table was Miffy with 3 big cups of drinks and 3 slices of cake.

"Here. A cup of latte for Yumi and Cappuccino for Nat. And----as for me…"

A guy with light gray dyed soft spiked hair and auburn eyes entered. Miffy didn't pay any attention at first.

"…and these 3 yummy slices of cake." She continued. Then she suddenly noticed the guy at the counter ordering. Miffy recognized his voice. His deep but gentle voice that makes her crazy whenever she hears him.

"Oh my… It's---- oh my gosh! OMG! OMG!" Miffy said wildly.

"Hey look. It's Arvi." Nat said.

What the heck is happening to Miffy? Has she gone nuts? 

For a while, I didn't notice that Nat had already stood up and invite Arvi to join us.

"What the hell am I going to do? Tell me, Yumi! Tell me!" she asked destroying my eardrums.

_Geez… **Sigh**_

Little by little he walk towards us exchanging smiles and looks with Nat and Miffy.

"Hi! -" he greeted.

"Hi…" Miffy answered back. Then suddenly she froze and went red.

He noticed me staring at my cup.

"Hey, sis." He said to me.

"Hey…" I said whispering this word to myself.

As always, he teased me by putting his hot cup on the top of my head.

"Hey. I think the monster has a problem." He jokingly said.

I stared at him furiously and he stared back. After a long time to stare at each other, both of us suddenly just laugh. Miffy and Nat wondered what happened. Well, in short the two sweat dropped.

The four of us chatted, talked about school, about the band, and Miffy's favorite… love life. I didn't talked too much, I just sat there inside the coffee shop looking at them, listening and drinking my coffee. After we finished our drinks and Miffy finished the slices of cake all by herself, it took us three and a half hours of chitchat. Arvi was the first one to stood and said goodbye.

"I have to go now." Arvi said looking at the time.

"Ok. Thanks for your time." Natsumi said.

"Thanks. Goodbye, Nat… Bye, Miffy. )" sempai said.

He left without saying goodbye at me.

WHAT a day! Bummer… Bummer… 

Miffy stared at me and asked if there was something between Arvi and me. I told her that we were neighbors in the apartment building we were staying. I also added that he acted as my older brother because I have been leaving there alone without any guardian or relative to look after me.

As I narrated our relationship, Miffy just muttered the words: 'Oh, well.' And Nat was staring blankly at the window wishing she would have a brothe like Arvir, so nice, considerate, and sweet. Before going home, we spent the remaining hours before the sunsets at the mall. Natsumi bought a new bathing suit and a new pair of cute earrings. While Miffy bought a take out food, which are ramen, sushi, gyoza and more ramen. I bought a book about cooking and baking that I could use in our Home Economics class next week.

We all went home, feeling exhausted but simply happy.

Slowly, as the darkness covers the sky, tiny droplets of water pour down from the sky. Good thing I spotted a nearby waiting shed. So I went there and waited for the rain to stop. After sometime, a guy with a soft orange spiked-hair came. I stared at him for a while.

_Huh… His face, its so gentle, yet so sad. It seems there something bothering him._

Then he noticed me.

"Oh! Hi there. Do you mind sharing the shed with you?" he said while drying himself a bit.

"No, I don't mind." I simply said still staring at his face. _Why is he sad.. His eyes.. Lonely eyes. _Then suddenly…

"Is there something you need? Is there a dirt on my face?" he asked.

I shook my head to say no and turn around the other side. I totally blushed.

Few more minutes passed, the rain poured harder. Both of us were sitting waiting for nothing but for the rain to stop.

"Oh Rodrigo, where are you? You told me you would come back after picking up the groceries Fukuko asked." He told himself.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sorry. It's nothing. I mean it." he said.

"Well, the truth is that my friend and me should meet up there at the bakery near the train station but---" he narrated.

"But he didn't return until the rain poured this hard." He added.

"I see." I simply replied. "Maybe he's waiting by another shed. Well, that's a maybe." I added.

"By the way, I'm Kyousuke Kanou" he said reaching his hand to me.

"Hello! My name is Miyumi Haneoka." I also reached my hand to him.

The rain had stopped, the sky is clear again. Well, the moon can hardly be seen.

"The rain had stopped. I better go now. Goodbye and nice meeting you, Mr. Kanou." I said waving my hands goodbye and running away.

After running few block from where I came, I finally reached my apartment.

It was already dark and I was very tired that I almost forgot to finish my assignments. Before I went to bed, I took a shower and watch a movie until I went to sleep.

BUZZ!----------------- BUZZ!--------------------

It was past 5 am when the doorbell rang.

"This early in the morning?" I said walking towards the door. I opened the door and saw—

"You awake, monster?"

I was surprised to see Arvi at my doorstep.

"…" Because I'm too much tired I didn't say any word.

"Hey sleepy head wake up now. You'll be late for school."

"…"

"Are you listening?" He knocked on my head to if I'm conscious. He pushed me inside my apartment and into the bathroom. Hi splashed some cold water on my face that made me wake up from my unconscious self.

"Ok, are you now awake, Yumi?"

"Yeah."

"Move now or you'll be late for school."

After awhile, I already finished dressing up and ready for school. As soon as I'm ready to go, he already left.

"Oh Arvi…" **_Sigh_**


	2. Chapter 2

wah.. no one has submitted a review.. well, that fine.. after it's just an intro.. oh for those who will read this, please submit a review.. thanks very much.. -

* * *

**Chapter2: empty streets, memories of unwanted past**

At almost 6 in the morning, I walk these empty streets, feeling unwanted and alone.

_School, is just like home. My friends are like my family. Work… it's only my work to make a living. My parents passed away years ago. They left me with my uncle, who didn't even care about me. I wish… I wish…_

I only think about these things until I arrived at Kazumi High School. The school were I'm often chosen as the secretary in the students' council.

At school

I arrive at school at almost late. I entered the students' council room, I saw a guy. He is Takefumi Jirou, the president of our student's council. He's a senior.

"Ohayou, Mr. Takefumi. I'm sorry to be late again." I said while leaving my bag on my desk.

"Oh no! You're just in time, Ms. Haneoka. I really need a hand in preparing these papers. I need to submit some to the faculty and some to the council and some for the students." He said.

I took out my pen and helped him check the papers and wrote some letter handouts for the upcoming Cultural Festival. Thirty minutes passed, Yuki, Kyo and Toru came.

"Hi, Miyumi! 3" Toru greeted surprising me.

"Oh hi, Toru. Hi, Yuki." I greeted back.

"Hey… I'm here. Why didn't you greet me…!" Kyo said envy.

"I know you're there. But whenever I greet you, you always say 'what's good in the morning?" I said complaining.

"Yeah----yeah right…" Kyo muttered.

"You really came early today for helping the council in preparing for the festival." Yuki praised.

"No—not really. I got here 30 minutes before you came."

"Yeah. You're so smart and talented. You have your hands full of things to do." Toru said

"Hey, Miyumi. After doing that and before the class starts, come with me at the canteen to have a little break. I know you'll be tired and exhausted." Kyo said blushing a little.

"But I have no ti---"

"Come on. You need to have a break. You will lose all your energy if you do all this work. Take a break. Enjoy your morning." He said little irritated.

I just stared at him and smirked.

"Ok. I'll finish as soon as I can." I replied.

"Good for you." He said. He grabbed a chair and went to the corner of the room.

After few minutes, I have finished half of the work. Kyo grabbed my hand and we went to the canteen as he said. We both bought some refreshments.

"That's nice." _Breathe in and breathe out. _"That's a big help before starting the class." I said feeling relieved and my mind at ease.

"That's good." Kyo said with a relief sign on his face.

"Kyo…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you… for everything"

"What do you mean? I never did anything for you!" he obstreperously said.

The bell rang and the classes start. Kyo and I went to our room. Our first subject was English.

_This subject is so lame._

"Ok. Who wants to translate this sentence in no. 3? Translate it in English." Mrs. Akagi, our English teacher, asked.

The subject was so boring, no one was listening and none of us wants to answer.

Some of my classmates were listening to their CD players, while others chat with their seatmates. When I was scanning around the room, I saw Natsumi writing something on a filler notebook. I think she's writing another story to be published. She's a famous writer. I think her pen name goes a name of Azraei. Then I turn my head at the direction of where Miffy seats, I saw her looking at something. I think an autograph book. I remember that she asked me to let Arvi write and asked if she could have a picture of him. _What am I saying here? _So, English is our least favorite subject.

_I hope this would end soon._

The teacher called our attention again.

"Doesn't anyone like to answer?" she asked again.

"Alright. I'll be calling someone from this side." She said as she looks at our direction.

"Let's see----Haneoka" the teacher called pointing at me.

_**Sigh**…_

I stood up and translated the sentence in no. 3 in front of the class. Nobody was listening. After I answered, Mrs. Akagi continued reading and giving us lectures. Then suddenly----- I remembered something…

**flashback**

"Mama! Mama!' a girl with bonny amethyst colored-eyes cried. It's me.

"Mama!' she continued. As soon as she almost lost her voice crying her mother gently held her in her arms. The girl in her arms was me.

"Hush my little baby. Don't cry mama's here and I will never leave you again," my mother said humming a lullaby to put me to sleep.

I was only about 4 years old. Many things had happened since that day. All of it is full of happiness. But when that day came, my life turned around. A month before my fifth birthday, my mother died of an unknown sickness. Since then, I lived at her uncle's place, the brother of her late father.

"Mother" this was the only word I spoke since then. When I started entering junior high, little by little I forgot everything about my past.

**end of flashback**

* * *

reviews please.. I need some reviews.. any comments, suggestion.. please tell me I'm all ears.. thank you, thank you.. 


	3. author's notes

Author's Notes:

* * *

Hi, guys. 

Sorry for late updates. There's been a lot of schoolwork this vacation. I might update by the end of the year or early January 2006.

I would like to thank azraei for a review.. hehe.. Thank you very much. Hoping for more reviews in the future. JA NE!

PHrEeyAaH-kawaii1101

* * *

if you have some questions or any suggestion about my story, you could also email me. 


End file.
